Together For Survival
by Memories TOD
Summary: Claire Dearing é gerente de operações do Jurassic World, maior parque temático do mundo. Owen Grady é pesquisador de animais do mesmo empreendimento. Ela, controladora. Ele, adestrador. Algo diz que esse encontro irá muito, MUITO longe...


– Lauren baixinha... Carrie, a estranha. Ivy, Arnold e Christina, Ivy, Arnold e Christina... prazer, Claire, a quase atrasada. – sempre repetia a sequência específica de cada dia.

Não era uma simples reunião com acionistas. Era a oportunidade de mais um acordo de patrocínio multimilionário. A companhia acreditava nos benefícios futuros, a fim de melhor promover as novas atrações. Não que precisassem, mas quem negaria uma parceria com a AT&T? Quanto mais investimento, maior o lucro, e menos possibilidades de concorrência.

Ela dirigia aquele lugar.

Claire Dearing, a gerente de operações do Jurassic World. Única. A dona do _chanel_ mais influente da ilha, impecavelmente vestida, de vestido verde água e saltos brancos, era a responsável por tal tarefa.

Algo tecnicamente simples, se comparado ao corpo de trabalho o qual era responsável: cuidar diariamente de vinte mil hóspedes do parque temático mais extravagante do mundo, que deu vida aos maiores e mais espetaculares animais extintos da humanidade, proporcionando uma experiência única aos visitantes, enquanto quadriplica o lucro do negócio.

Por reflexo do ofício ou não, ela era _tudo,_ menos comum. Sempre elegante e sofisticada, mantinha mãos firmes e muita frieza para controlar todo e qualquer acontecimento do parque. _Frígida_ , aliás, deveria ser seu sobrenome. Faria mais sentido.

Discreta ao máximo, Claire evitava atenção e qualquer tipo de intimidade com seus colegas de trabalho. Acreditava que tudo deveria ser orquestrado de maneira altamente profissional, principalmente na sua presença. Constantemente temida pelos inferiores, não conhecia o significado da palavra "social" e chegava a ser alvo de burburinhos cômicos sobre sua sexualidade. Nem sua família, restrita à sua irmã Karen e seus dois sobrinhos, agora, tinha a prioridade que dava a questões de trabalho em sua agenda.

–Oi, Karen! – quase deixou sua pilha de relatórios voar – Não desliguei não. Então, escuta, você pode me ligar depo... – notou que a conversa desagradável de horas antes ainda não fora esquecida, e revirou os olhos.

 _–Será possível, Claire? Queria ver se tivesse que resolver problemas dos seus filhos, ou se iria interromper seu marido durante..._

– Não, não estou precisando de um marido nem de filhos, estou apenas sem tempo. – Tentou mudar o foco e dar um corte.

 _– Sempre sem tempo para todos._

– Escuta, vamos fazer um trato? Mande os meninos para cá por um fim de semana. Tudo cortesia nossa.

 _–Se anda sem tempo para fazer os seus, vai saber cuidar dos meus? Nem lembra mais deles._

–Ei, eu sou responsável. Posso organizar is...

–" _Organizar_ ". – Karen repetiu, enfaticamente. – _eles não são dados. Sei que vão sofrer muito quando..._

–Marcar, Karen. Quis dizer, "marcar uma data". – Claire se consertou pela escolha de palavra, aproveitando para desviar o assunto e agarrar seu marcador que ia caindo da outra mão, em volta dos papeis. – Vamos combinar uma semana mais tranquila por aqui, certo?

Nem para ouvir os desabafos da crise conjugal de sua irmã Claire tinha tempo. Qualquer um a julgaria insensível. Mas, na realidade, lá no fundo, tudo o que queria era fazer seu trabalho da maneira mais perfeita e impecável possível, provando para qualquer um que uma mulher é capaz de exercer a liderança _sim_. E sim, ela era _workaholic_ e controladora ao extremo. A ruiva de trinta e dois anos e olhos verdes certamente tinha mais bolas do que vários funcionários do seu parque & resort, por assim dizer.

Só não imaginava que, após três anos no seu atual posto, e milhares de planilhas de controle e pontos de estratégia, seu mundo milimetricamente arquitetado estava prestes a ser ferozmente bagunçado.

–Apenas esp... – passou como um raio por sua sala e o notou pela primeira vez.

Owen Grady. Com a mão na maçaneta de sua porta.

– _Ok?_ – repetiu para si mesma, com susto por ver um homem com camisa de uniforme de marinheiro ali. - Ei, perdão, sala errada. – ela se meteu na sua frente, atordoada com sua irmã ao telefone e o agora atraso com a AT &T.

Era oficialmente o primeiro dia do Sr. Grady, ex-membro da marinha, naquele novo projeto da afiliada à InGen. O traje denunciava que não era seu hábito visitar o centro de controle, e sua atitude certamente também. Ninguém ousaria ficar na frente de Claire, muito menos quando estava atacada.

–Sra. Dearing? – ele tentou falar enquanto ia receber a porta na cara.

–Só um minuto, Karen. – Claire não tinha mais tempo para interrupções, e ao abrir a porta foi direto pegar seu tablet. – o que? – perguntou, tão irritada que nem reparou no crachá de funcionário do homem parcialmente vestido de marinheiro, e largou os relatórios à mesa.

– Com licença, apenas preciso de uma assinatura sua.

–Ugh, não marcamos isso. Eu _não_ posso te entrevistar agora, estou no meio de um caos, percebe? – ela apontou para o celular.

–Não estou aqui para entrevistas. Sou o novo representante do setor de pesquisas. Preciso que assine meu relatório e... – falou, mas logo ficou claro que ela não estava dando um pingo de atenção.

–Certo. – Claire já passara com uma caneta por ele e assinara a capa do memorando sem nem deixa-lo finalizar ou mostrar o documento, voltando ao telefone com outra chamada paralela à de sua irmã. – Oi, Zara, estou subindo.

–Espero que seja a primeira e última vez que precise ver esses saltos ridículos. Que va... – pensou em voz alta.

Quando Owen se deu conta, ela já estava entrando no elevador. Ele foi interrompido pelo Sr. Simon Masrani, que riu ao ouvir o comentário.

–Ela é um furacão, huh?

–Perdão, senhor, não sabia que estava aqui. – Owen se enrijeceu. Afinal, aquele era seu chefe, para todos os efeitos.

–Nah, calma, rapaz. De fato, às vezes acho que a Sra. Dearing também precisa ser domada. – ele riu sugestivamente, e Owen ainda disfarçava pelo seu primeiro comentário. – Está conosco há algum tempo, nunca se viram por aí?

–Não faz o tipo dela interagir na senzala. – Owen logo lembrou com que falava, e reformulou. - Que bom que raramente precisei vir até aqui. – Owen falou ironicamente. - Ainda preciso de outras assinaturas, mas a garota nem respirou.

–Acostume-se. Claire é sempre assim. Não é a toa que... – o telefone também interrompera o Sr. Masrani. – um segundo, volto logo para assinar o que falta, rapaz.

–Ok.

Owen Grady nunca pensou que sair da Marinha para voltar a trabalhar com adestramento, e agora liderar uma equipe de pesquisas naquele lugar, talvez pudesse ser uma armadilha. Estar ali em Nublar era seu sonho. Um sonho de infância que ele nunca imaginaria atingir quando menino. Mas ele conseguiu. Não foi à toa que se especializou em Psicologia Comportamental, mais precisamente em técnicas específicas de behaviorismo, para treinar bichos como os _Velociraptors_. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Também não foi à toa que o contrataram.

Há quase três anos assistia quatro irmãos em suas pesquisas: Blue, Delta, Echo e Charlie. Owen tinha alguma espécie de ligação com os animais que ninguém jamais entenderia. Isso chamou a atenção do proprietário do parque. Aos poucos, o _ex-marinheiro-metido-a-mecânico_ residente de Nublar conquistou sua amizade, confiança, seu emprego e, agora, promoção de cargo. Sendo assim, lidar com as garras de uma colega de trabalho de nariz empinado não representaria perigo. O segredo seria manter um relacionamento agradável, baseado em respeito mútuo. Exatamente como fazia com seus animais. Só precisava observar a fera um pouco melhor. E era isso que faria, definitivamente.

* * *

Nos próximos dias, a melhor parte do novo ofício, com certeza, era treinar seus animais.

–Blue! Calma! – ele tentava acalmar o raptor, que estava em meio ao seu desejo de fome. – Na hora certa, garota. – fê-la esperar por um minuto, enquanto segurava sua comida. – Isso aí. É seu! – ele postergava a alimentação, pois seus bichos deveriam entender que ele precisava ser obedecido. Ele era sua fonte de confiança. Ele era _seu alfa_.

–Echo... – Owen deixou o animal ciente de que estava atento, quando percebeu um olhar engraçado do raptor – tá olhando o que?

–Se a mordaça funciona. – Barry, outro treinador, respondeu atrás da cerca.

–Não falei contigo.

–Cara, você tem falado muito sozinho. Tá tudo bem?

Ainda em fase de treinamento no novo cargo, como líder de uma equipe, o Sr. Masrani solicitou à gerência que Owen participasse de todas as reuniões. Seria uma forma dele ficar a par de tudo o que acontecia no Jurassic World, bem de perto. Ele não reclamava, apesar de achar o local extravagante demais, moderno demais... audacioso demais. No fim, estava sempre ali, porque adorava seus animais.

Mas seria mentira admitir que ele não tinha um segundo passatempo favorito na torre, recentemente: observar a Sra. Claire Dearing, a que mais se destacava em meio a tantas belas mulheres que já vira em ilhas. Todas sempre bronzeadas e de cabelos ao vento pediam sua atenção, e Owen só tinha olhos para ela, a que menos expunha a pele, e sem nenhum sinal de pigmento que indicasse em sua cor, " _ei, eu moro num resort extravagante da América Central_."

O temperamento também o instigava. Era sempre interessante observar pequenos gestos, como seu andar apressado pelo saguão, seus foras sensacionais ao telefone nos corredores, seu olhar para cima, apesar de toda a compostura, tentando não perder a linha quando era contrariada por algum funcionário.

Passadas três semanas, Owen já estava acostumado com a ruiva de cabelo diferente, em seu estudo secreto. Ela parecia uma modelo, e quem não a conhecesse pelo menos pelos bastidores, certamente se perguntaria que tipo de emprego poderiam oferecê-la ali. Alguns até torciam para que virasse comida das atrações, mas ele não tinha nada contra ela, até agora.

Sempre que ela passava por ele, não deixava de notar seu perfume. Com certeza tinha algum complexo com hidratantes, ou sabe-se lá o que usava que deixava o rastro feminino longe. Mas sem exageros.

Owen, por fim, percebeu que a figura durona de Claire era reforçada pelas suas escolhas pessoais. Cor e corte do cabelo, roupas chiques, aqueles saltos irritantes de altos e maquiagem muito marcada. Tudo concordava com sua postura séria e concentrada, e evitava qualquer tentativa de enfrentamento no trabalho. Baita chefa marrenta. Até que um dia, baixou a guarda.

Ela passou por ele e observou seu olhar a acompanhando. Owen tentou disfarçar, olhando seus papeis, mas não funcionou. Claire manteve passos firmes, virando em sua direção. " _Merda",_ ele pensou.

–Preciso assinar alguma coisa? – perguntou totalmente sem expressão, parada à sua frente.

–Bom dia. Seria uma honra se pudesse assinar iss... – ele nem terminou, novamente, quando ela pegou os papeis da sua mão, sem se incomodar com o sarcasmo. Já estava acostumada, num ambiente completamente dominado por homens. _Malditos papeis que salvaram sua vida e seu estudo secreto._

–Bom dia. Entre. – ela abriu sua sala e o convidou. Owen pensou ironicamente se aquele era um dia de sorte, ou se Claire tinha recebido um aumento, uma chupada, ou algo do gênero.

–Bela sala. – se limitou a esse elogio, enquanto ela assinava seus relatórios de pesquisas.

–Obrigada. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, lembrando de algo enquanto olhava os papeis. – então, há quanto tempo está aqui, senhor... – dois malditos celulares tocaram. Ao mesmo tempo. – ugh, um minuto. – ela falou, antes de atendê-los. Um em cada ouvido. – Pronto? Ah, é verdade! Diga a ele que já estou descendo! – Claire levantou e praticamente o deixou ali, comendo moscas, atropelando as palavras. – Perdão, precisam de mim na segurança, pegue seus papeis. Quando sair, feche a porta. Até mais.

Owen ficou estático na sala, observando cada atitude sua, e xingou Martin Cooper pela sua criação. A mulher era uma máquina. Isso explicava seu aparente mau humor e dureza perante todos. Ela era extrema, toxicamente envolvida com seu trabalho. Não conseguia fazer mais nada além dele. Seus saltos ridículos se distanciavam pelo corredor, e ele não conteve um riso pela situação toda.

Apesar de tudo, de certa forma, Grady gostou de ver como sua mecânica doentia, ou simplesmente ética de trabalho, funcionava. Devia ser difícil estar em sua pele, uma mulher comandando aquele mundo que era a ilha. Ela era os olhos daquele parque, e tinha conhecimento da sua responsabilidade. Ele podia entendê-la, pois também tinha ciência do seu papel de liderança, pelo menos com os animais. Ele começou, por fim, a admirá-la.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Owen continuou seu estudo secreto. Em seu recém-comprado terno, aquisição obrigatória devido a reuniões, observava Claire na maior parte do tempo. Agora, em meio a vários homens, estava completamente focada no assunto em questão: crescimento estatístico gerado com as novas atrações. Era tão autoritária que sua voz chegava a ser irritante, no início. Mas aquilo logo ficou interessante, tão logo uma dúzia de marmanjos cínicos dominaram o assunto, e ela inspecionava as informações cuidadosamente, com suas belas pernas cruzadas no outro lado da mesa.

Owen balançou a cabeça, quando se deu conta de que aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Teve a certeza durante a noite, no seu bangalô, ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado por aquela _voz_. – só nos seus sonhos, cara. – ele falou consigo mesmo, puxando o travesseiro contra sua face.

–Ou não. – abriu os olhos.


End file.
